AK
"If you kill me now, you wouldn't find Jordan, would you?" - AK to Nick and Ghetto, after they arrive at Greenfield AK was a major character in SGCBarbierian's The Crafting Dead Roleplay. He was the main antagonist of the first season, but later joined Nick's group in hopes of saving Jordan. Overview AK was the best shot and most accurate and skilled marksman in the group. He owned a ship at Seaport and was among the last people to leave it. While at Seaport, he kidnapped Ghetto and held him hostage. Eventually, Nick snuck onto his ship, freed Ghetto, and got off undetected. Later, AK returned to capture Jordan, and promised he would give him back only if Nick and Ghetto repaired his ship. While Nick and Ghetto were off getting the supplies, he escaped from Seaport on a different ship with Jordan. AK and Jordan made it to Greenfield, and Jordan was later captured by Red. After Nick and Ghetto made it to Greenfield, they ran into AK, who joined their group in hopes of getting Jordan back. Personality AK was a generally reasonable and rational person, but was also known to be coarse towards the other survivors on occasions. He seemed to keep a lot of things and emotions to himself. He was caring towards Jordan, and was upset when he died, but didn't really show it. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, AK most likely lived in Seaport. Along with being an admirable marksman, it was revealed that he was a helicopter pilot for the Black Ops for at least ten years. He flew troops to where they needed to go, and dropped them off. He also most likely had training as a boat navigator, as he owned a ship. He also revealed that he knew Jordan long before the apocalypse even started. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 While at Seaport, AK took on the role of being the main antagonist after he took Ghetto hostage on his ship. Nick eventually came to Ghetto's rescue, sneaking onto AK's ship, and getting off undetected, liberating Ghetto. AK presumably found out and went to get his revenge, and found Nick, Ghetto, and Jordan while they were on a supply run. They started chasing him, so he led them to a building, and after they put Jordan in the sniper position and went through the lobby to the roof, AK presumably hid in the lobby and escaped through a different exit. He then went around the bank, and kidnapped Jordan. The next day, when Nick and Ghetto went to the shipyard in hopes of finding AK to get Jordan back, Ghetto watched the shipyard from the crane, and Nick went to the windmill. Nick spotted AK, and immediately came down, and corned him with Ghetto. He then cuffed him and began discussing with Ghetto what they should do with him. AK told them that the military is dropping a nuke on Seaport in order to get rid of the walkers there, and that they needed to get out. Nick and Ghetto told him that all they wanted was to get Jordan back and get off the island, so AK proposed a trade. He convinced them that his ship was broken, and said that if they get the supplies and repair his ship for him, that he'll give them Jordan back. Nick and Ghetto agree, and Ghetto locks him up. While they're on the supply run, AK manages to break out, and leaves Seaport with Jordan on another ship. Season 2 AK doesn't make an appearance until the last few episodes of the season. Prior to leaving Seaport, AK and Jordan arrive in Greenfield. They begin to contruct a strong friendship, and Jordan is later taken hostage by Red. AK does his best to get Jordan back, and while he's getting supplies from a building, he runs into Nick and Ghetto, who are out trying to find Shark. At first Nick and Ghetto both want to kill him on the spot, but AK tells them about Jordan, and tells them that since they all care about getting them back, it's best if they team up. Nick and Ghetto are uneasy about it, but they agree. AK joins the group. Nick, Ghetto, and AK return to the base, and they find Shark there. AK and Shark meet, and AK is given his own room. The next day, when the four of them initiate their plan to get Jordan back, AK is elected the designated sniper, along with Shark, and they watch Red's base from afar, while Nick and Ghetto charge in and rescue Jordan. Nick and Ghetto make it back to the base with Jordan, and Ghetto later goes back to get Shark and AK the next day. Once they arrive back at the base, the four have a brief conversation, and AK and Ghetto begin to head to the building to feed Louis, as the season ends. Season 3 During the explosion scene when Jordan is killed, AK was seen trying to scope out the person who did it. Later, at the funeral, AK says some caring words, but is obviously hiding feelings. "Yeah I... I knew him for a while, but... he always seemed like the innocent type of kid. Just got caught up in the wrong mix... so, hopefully he's in a better place, man. That's all I have to say." -AK on Jordan's death. Following Jordan's death, AK does not make an appearance until Friend or Foe, when Nick and Ghetto come back from meeting Jess. When Major Gray arrives, and they go to the military checkpoint, AK recalls that Greenfield is marked for Napalm, like Seaport was. When the group returns to the base, AK remarks about taking Ghetto's peaches, and the episode ends. AK and the crew escort Major Gray to his camp in Greenfield where they find a message from Privvate Sanders that the city is going to be napalmed. Then they go back to their apartment base. Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Season 7 TBA Season 8 TBA Season 9 TBA Season 12 He appears at the last episode during the Strangers attack on the CDC along with Major Grey, Bobby,Uni and Doctor Jin. When Major Grey says they should help Red's men fight off the zombies and Strangers, AK says it would be suicide to go out and fight but Major Grey says that if you don't help Reds men would die. That convinces AK and all of them go out to fight the attackers. Season 13 It is mentioned by Professor X that AK, along with Bobby and Major Gray, died while trying to protect the CDC. Appearances Season 1 * "Saving Ghetto" (No lines) * "That's AK!" (No lines) * "We're All Doomed!" Season 2 * "AK's Ship!" * "Traitor!" * "Jordan!" Season 3 * "Red's Here!" * "Friend or Foe?" * "Military Evacuation!" Season 4 * "Leaving the City!" * "Zombie Horde!" * "Cabin Fever" * "Good Guy or Bad?" * "Into the Mines!" * "Moving On..." * "Journey to Heyworth" * "Blood Trail..." Season 5 * "GHETTO! NO!" * "Strange Discovery..." * "Familiar Faces" * "Saying Goodbye" * "Back to Our Roots..." * "AK's Secret" * "Airborne Virus" * "Where's Sky?" * "End of the Road" Season 6 * "Too Much Death * "Secure the Perimeter" * "Search Party!" * "Military Raid" * "Taken Prisoner!" * "Escape Plan" (No lines) * "Walkers!" * "A True Hero" Season 7 * "Scouting Mission" * "Old Friends" * "Security Breach" (No lines) * "Red's Back!" (No lines) * "Locked Up" * "Fighting Back" * "No Man Left Behind" * "Power Plant" * "Red's Men" Season 8 * "Thinning the Horde" * "Heading South" * "Bandit Raid!" * "Get Down!" * "Major Gray!" Season 9 * "Surrounded!" Season 12 * "Sacrifice" Category:Alive Category:Main Category:Protagonist Category:Seaport Category:Deceased